Push and shove, or Slip of a tongue
by Aurelija
Summary: AU. What happens when destiny does everything to ruin your day? A broken car, tiredness, angry Erza, your crush who hates you: sounds bad huh? Well on the road to happiness there will always be some ruff points:) Short one-shot. NaLu-main, Gruvia, Gale-side.


Push and shove, or the slip of the tongue.

I still don't own Fairy Tail, I wish I would ^^

**A/N this is important!**

Nalu - main. Gruvia, Gale- side ship. :)**  
><strong>

in my country you can drink and buy liquor from the age 18, so don't call me alcoholic. It's just this way here ^^

* * *

><p>I hate Mondays!<p>

My car broke down on the weekend.

Well actually Gray borrowed my Plue (the car). It was all good, but then the fire nation attacked. No! Just joking! He fucking had sex with Juvia on the back seat, and ... well ... they did it roughly ... and... um... the back seat window is now gone.

**Fuck my luck !**

**Good thing:** that on Thursday they're gonna replace it. And give me a bottle as a thank you gift.

**Bad thing:** 'till Thursday I will have to ride the bus to school. I'm so tired, been studying for biology all night. And if that wasn't bad enough, the pink haired idiot, that is Natsu, had to drive by my house and splash me this morning.

But I will get my revenge on his sorry ass. Maybe even today ?! If I'm not mistaken Erza, Natsu's cousin, will give him one hell of a beating for this.

So here I am, Lucy Heartfillia, age 19, standing at the bus stop. Soaked. Waiting for the fapping bus. (A/N my friend told me this, and it was funny)

* * *

><p><em>Finally it's lunch time.<em>

As the day went on nothing special happened, well Natsu was beaten to a pulp by Erza and by her orders he has to drive me to school until Thursday.

I would rather kill myself, than go near that death trap which is Natsu's car. And he gave that thing a name, Happy. What's so happy about it? Well maybe it isn't that bad. His car is somewhat better than mine and we live not far from each other for as long as I can remember, so it would be easier.

But...

There is one but ...

Natsu and I kind of ... _How should I put this?!_

We are in a hate-like relationship. _Who am I kidding, I like Natsu ! Like a lot. There I said it! But he hates me._

He and I are in the same group of friends. His other cousin, Gajeel dates my best friend Levy. Gray, whom I mentioned before, is Natsu's best friend-enemy. To me, Gray is like a bigger brother, he even acts like one too.

All of us grew up together.

So some days Natsu flirts with me and some days, like today, he doesn't even acknowledge me. Actually he has been ignoring me for a month now. _I don't get him! Did I do something wrong?_

"Lucy?!"

"What?!" I shouted a little bit to loud for my liking."Oh... Sorry, I was kind of spacing out... *yawn* What did you want?"

"Well..." Levy sat by me at the table"... I was asking how many lessons do you have today? Gajeel was going to pick me up after school, so we can go by your house as well."

"Aw, thanks Levy...*yawn*.. but no. I still have to do a project for tomorrow..*yawn*" I smiled. _Damn school and extra curricular classes. _

Well that was one of the reasons. The other one, well let's just say that Gajeel kind of... um... can't keep his hands to himself.

Public, or not, he always manages to get Levy on top of him. One minute they are talking, the other - they're on a full make out session in the back of the library.

_How Levy even manages to keep up with him is a mystery. _

_And for that I don't wanna end up as a cock-block._

"Hey guys !" the red head Titania, whom is Erza, greeted us.

"Hey...*yawn*... Erza" _I'm so tired. I've been yawning all day today._

"So Lucy, Natsu is going to pick you up after school. He already knows it, so when your lessons end he will drive you home"

"Thanks Erza, but like I said to Levy..*yawn*.. I have to go to the library after school. My project is due ...*yawn*..soon" I noticed my salami sandwich. _Well I better eat it before it's gone._

_Mmm... it's so delicious._

"Nonsense! He will wait for you!"

"No ..*yawn*..really, Erza."

"Are you implying that I am wrong?" _no no no_... Erza has her death glare on._ Now I have to agree with her_.

"N-no"

"Then it's settled. Natsu will drive you home, project or not"

"What are you guys talking about?!" speak of the devil.

"Hello Natsu. I hope your injuries are healing" Erza asked Natsu. _I will just ignore him since today he does the same._

"Well, yeah" why is he looking at me. _Oh yeah !_ The Erza punished him because of me.

"*yawn*"

"What's wrong with you, Lucy? You've been yawning non-stop today" Erza noticed and now everyone is looking at me.

"Well I kind of ..*yawn*.. feel tired today. No biggie..*yawn*.."

"When is your project due?" _what is it with all these questions_? Why can't she interrogate Levy. Oh she is reading.

_I'm doomed._

"Well ..*yawn* .. I have to present it to Mr. Clive on ..*yawn*.. 2nd of June"

"What?! You have like two months for that!"

"So? The sooner I ..*yawn*.. finish it, the sooner I can enjoy ..*yawn*..summer" the last bite on my sandwich. I look at my schedule, free period. _And guess who I share it with?_

"You should go home. Natsu can drive you home"

"No, really. I'm ..*yawn*.. fine"

"Luce.." _Natsu? What's wrong with him? He doesn't talk to me, and now he even uses that nickname_".. remember what happened last time you were tired at school?"

"Yeah?!" _keep your head low. Don't look at him, Lucy. You can do it!_

"Exactly! Lucy you're going home! Natsu, drive her on your free period OK?"

"Yeah"

_Is here anybody who listens to me? I said I'm fine! On the other hand what happened last time should not be mentioned. EVER!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>FLASHBACK<em>**

Like a month ago I was tired like I am today, and the end of my adventure was my unscheduled nap in the corner of the guy's bathroom. Natsu found me then, thank God. I don't even know how I got there.

To think about it, Natsu started to ignore me after that. _Did I say something in my sleep?_

* * *

><p>"Do I have any say in this?" I looked straight at Natsu. And he is looking at me. That's weird, his expression is strange. Like he's mad, but also not. <em>Does that even make sense?<em>

"No!" he was still looking at me.

**_Ding dong ding_**

The bell rang meaning I will have to go home.

"Lucy go home, and Levy.."oh Levy is still here".. let's get to class."

"Yeah, see you later,Lucy, Natsu"

They left leaving me alone with Natsu.

"You know ..*yawn*.. that I can go home alone, right?"

"Yeah, but I have to drive you there." he got up and started to gather up his things.

"I can tell Erza that you ..*yawn*.. did it, no need for you to worry."

"Look, Luce, I promised that I will take you home, so get your things."

"Don't tell me what to do! *Yawn*You have been ignoring me and now you're ordering me around! And why do you care so much? " I stood up and started glaring at him. And Natsu didn't back out.

"I ... I can't tell you" he lowered his eyes.

"Why?" I tried to make my voice as soft as a baby's bottom, and it worked. _Natsu was blushing?!_

".."

"Natsu tell me. It's not like it will change the ..*yawn*..world or something"

"Well.. um.. while I carried you that time, you ... um.. kind of told me something" _fuck! I knew it! But what did I say? _

"Um.. Whatever it was I'm so sorry. I guess that explains why you were ignoring me. I didn't mean i.."

"Actually I .. how should I put this?.. I liked what you said" _what?! WHAT DID I SAY?_

"So why did ..*yawn*..you ignore me?" I gathered my stuff into my bag.

"Well I didn't know how to respond to that"

"OK? So what did I say?!"

" *mumble mumble mumble*"

"What? I didn't hear you" a few kids behind him started pushing each other.

"It doesn't matter" Natsu smiled that oh so great smile of his and shoved his tongue out.

"It does ..*ya-awn*muff*..." some kid was pushed into Natsu and he fell.

On me.

While I was yawning.

With his tongue out.

Well it was now not in an open space.

It was...

In...

My...

Mouth!

His fucking tongue was in my mouth.

And it looked like I was ...

**I was making out with Natsu!**

On impulse my tongue started to move with his. My eyes shut close as I enjoyed the feeling.

_Ohh the feelings were good._

We were fighting for dominance, but I lost. What felt like hours kissing, ended due to the lack of oxygen.

Our lips parted as we cough our breaths.

"Well that was... nice" that was all I said because Natsu again assaulted my lips.

I could hear the catcalls and whistles. All I knew that I wasn't tired anymore.

Natsu ended our kiss with a small peck on my cheek.

"Ok, let's go home" he said while dragging me after himself.

* * *

><p>I was speachless.<p>

We were at my house.

_What happened?_ We kissed, and I really liked it. And Natsu was grining like an idiot that he is.

_What now?_

"Natsu?"

"Yeah,Luce?"

"What now?"

"Now.."he hugged me and nuzzeled his nose in my hair"..we go take a nap"he let me go and made a beeline to my bed. I followed him.

"I meen us. What ..*yawn*..now?" I sat beside him on the bed.

"Isn't it obvious?" he pushed me on my back that I was under him. "You and I are dating"as he leaned closer.

I felt my head spin. I am dating Natsu!

Finally!

He kissed me slowly, but soon ended it and fell on me.

"And now we nap"

I put my hand on his chest. I could feel his warmness underneath my fingers.

"You said :"no, I love Natsu"." he whispered into my ear.

"What?"I looked into his sparkling onyx eyes. He leaned closer and gave me a peck on the forhead.

"When I was carying you, you said: no, I love Natsu. And when I heard that I got confused... Gosh Luce! You weird, beautiful Luce. You just mess my head up." well that came out of nowhere. I blushed and rolled us up, so that I could be on top of him.

"Natsu.." breathe Lucy, you can say it.".. That's true. I do love you." I kissed him on the lips.

What was supposed to be a small peck, with the help of Natsu, became a wonderful, long and feeling expresing kiss.

"I love you more, Luce"he whispered while kissing my neck.

Passion flooded our heads and there weren't any more tiredness inside me.

Let's just say I didn't get to sleep that day ;)

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Voilà! <strong>

**This is kind of a autobiographical story. Yep, I had the same experience. **

****As always please leave a review love you guys for reading!****


End file.
